


[Podfic] Jungle Favour Go With Thee

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: The Jungle Book - Rudyard Kipling
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Man goes to man, in the end.





	[Podfic] Jungle Favour Go With Thee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jungle Favour Go With Thee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34026) by [SullenSiren (lorax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorax/pseuds/SullenSiren). 



This story made me cry—it feels like a perfect continuation of canon.

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/sxxoqexw5153xs4nggaacnmd4zb8lcn4). Length: 17 m 42 s.


End file.
